The present invention pertains generally to entertainment and educational devices of the maze type. In the marketplace are a wide variety of maze devices which include one or more movable members with the objective being the positioning of the member or members to a specific location in the maze. Typically ball elements are utilized in mazes which traverse a maze surface manually tilted by the user. Desired positioning of the ball element or elements is determined by hand/eye coordination of the user and determined by the user's skill. Other known maze devices incorporate metallic elements such as rings positionable by a handheld magnet. A viewing port is provided in the maze disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,808.